Angels In Flight
by Eu Tyto Alba
Summary: Destiny is cruel to those who make the wrong choice. Especially, if they were destined to. What's left of this man? What's left of him, now? ...Note: This is a fanfiction of the KH fanfiction 'Into the Light' by Deja.blue.


**_MAJOR_ SPOILER WARNING!** If you have already read the 17-chapter "Into the Light" by deja.blue, please read right on ahead. If not, I suggest you do so, (it's in my favorites list), _before_ you read this, or else much will be spoiled for you. Ansem fans, _**ESPECIALLY**_...

Deja.blue gave me permission to post this.

(br)

* * *

Kairi's powers were so-so when her heart was feeling blue... But, there was something more to it than that. 

Everywhere they went, they were being sent by some divine, guiding force. In the end, it didn't matter what they wanted, for they got what they were given, given what they had chosen. In the end, all that mattered was this: each other.

But, even _that_ was fading fast. Sometimes, it was hard to tell one group member from another, in this world where light becomes darkness, and darkness begets light... They embodied these titans, and personified their struggle.

Except for Kairi, who embodied _"Nothing"_.

So it was almost _no wonder_ she always felt helpless-----watching her friends suffer day after day, as the world fell apart around them, and things began to look more and more hopeless...

DARN THOSE HEARTLESS!!!

Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust---  
_'Things'_ become _'other things'_, but never do they _cease to exist_...  
... _'Nothing' _and _'No One'_ are one in the same...  
Is her loneliness only _her_ part of the struggle?

...'May _be_'... she thought, as she plunged her not-keyblade into the glimmer...

It was a risk, it was _always_ a risk these days-----what with those darkly-dressed characters on the loose, meddling in things that weren't their business... Such as: each of their four destinations whenever they world-hopped like this.

As said, they were being _'sent'_.

That said, let this story now focus on another. Of all the unhappy endings in store, only Destiny could be so cold as to assign one _this_...

_I am the spawn of the devil... But somehow, a being of light.  
I am fire in Heaven; a soul here on earth just walking the line..._

Twas his general thought pattern. He could never forgive himself for what he did----_creating_ the heartless, and falling into darkness himself... Maybe _the others_ could forgive him, but it wasn't the same thing. Although it _did_ help-----_infinitely!_ But--- it just wasn't the same.

He was fire in Heaven, falling to earth like a star from above...

_...Or an angel from grace,_ he thought.

Maybe he was just over-analyzing it, but it sure seemed strange in his mind that this should keep happening to _him_. Of the four, everyone else _besides_ him seemed to have _no problem_ appearing feet-on-the-ground ok. Him? Neevvveeerrr.. Not when he appeared _by himself_, at least.

HA! Most people don't _'fall from the sky'_ even _once_ in their lifetime! Let alone, time after time, fall after fall after fall...

The wind rushed past him and the colors blurred by. Parts of his hair escaped their tie and cut into his face like whips, but he didn't care. The sky was limitless. Clouds of a sort where asleep below, completely undisturbed by the one who wasn't yet there. Stars above, darkness between... The man shivered, but all he could think about at the moment was what it felt like to secumb the gravity-----his inner child told him he was flying.

_"Enjoying it, are you?"_ arose a faint voice in his ear, deep, and mocking in tone.

_"Yes, I believe I know why this (falling into the sky) happens,"_ Sei thought back. He gritted his teeth, suddenly feeling the guilt envelop him all over again.

_"Don't hate me,"_ Ansem said, and again made Sei relive all the memories he hated so...

(br)

(br)

* * *

**AN:** Never before, for me, has writing poetry been so free... :-) _+whistles happily+_

If this were intended to be a poem, I just stopped caring if it rhymed; if this were intend to be a story, I just stopped caring if it did.

Quite an awesome, "dreamy" effect it gave it, don't you think? X3

...Or a connection to Venn, perhaps? 0.0


End file.
